Arrow's Reflections
by Gottaluvit
Summary: A series of small ficlets and drabbles showing things from Green Arrow's point of veiw.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Arrow's Reflections Part 1**

**Summary: The first in a series of ficlets/drabbles that I'm thinking of writing..all will be based on Ollie's thoughts.**

**Rating: PG**

**DC owns all characters**.

I know I can sit this one out..they have it all covered. I watch as they close in on the three men in the alley below, either one of them could take all three of them on their own, blindfolded. I can't help feel a surge of pride as I watch them..and I can't help but to reflect on the obvious differences between them.

I chuckle to myself as I watch..Roy is the reckless one..more prone to act first and ask questions later, it's reflected in his work as he throws something he's pulled out of one the hidden pockets in his costume, I can't see what it is from here..but whatever it is it nails one thug solidly between the eyes and the perp crumples to the ground. Connor looks at him, I can see him talking calmly to his 'brother' I've been the subject of those talks myself, I can almost picture what he's saying in my mind, Connor's telling Roy that he should have given the guy a chance to give himself up, _before _resorting to violence...Connor's the gentle one..the thinker, my voice of reason.

The other thugs attempt to scatter, but there's nowhere for them to go, my boy's have the entrance to the alley covered. Connor shoots off a bolo arrow, choosing the least violent way he can of bringing the man to the ground. Roy simply tears down the alley and launches himself at the last thug..I can't see his face from here, but I _know _he's grinning, relishing the fight as the thug takes a few blind swings before he's taken down with one solid punch to the jaw.

Connor's handcuffing the guy he took down with the bolo, talking to the man non stop in that quiet, reassuring Zen voice he uses to calm people down. He's probably telling the thug that things will be okay..and asking him why he's chosen the path he has in life to get where he is now. The amazing thing about Connor is that thugs actually listen..they stop and they _listen_ to him. Connor can be as tough as the next hero on the block..when its needed, but he always chooses to see _some _good in people no matter what they've done, I shake my head in wonder at that...I couldn't be prouder of that boy if I tried.

Roy's dragging the first goon he took down, over to the other thug he knocked out with the punch, he drops him to the ground unceremoniously. Connor's still talking calmly..he's got one reassuring hand on the guys shoulder now, and the thug is nodding..listening, with his head down. Roy looks at the two of them and shakes his head, turning to look up to where he knows I'm watching..he gives me a thumbs up and a cocky grin, and I can't help but grin back as another surge of pride swells within me..the boy mightn't have my blood running through his veins..but he's _my _kid, that grin is a dead giveaway, an almost mirror image of my own.

I return his thumbs up and stand up from my sitting position, reaching back to dust the back of my pants off, before heading down to join them in the alley..to stand alongside my boy's where I belong. There's no better feeling in the world than to be with my son's..We need to work together more often, I decide, as I climb down the fire escape towards the ground, secure in the thought that when I finally take a step back..the legacy I have started will live on in more ways than one.

end


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Arrow's Reflections- Treat Time**

**Summary: Part of a series of ficlets/drabbles I'm attempting to write..all will be based on Ollie's thoughts, and they'll all be set at different times in his life.(There will be no order to them). _This one is set after a hard nights work when Roy's about fouteen._**

**Rating: PG**

**DC owns all characters**.

It's late when we walk into the diner..we're the only customers here, and I like it like that, no need to put up with the stares and whispers of other diners when it's just us. I bet Batman doesn't bother taking his kid out for a treat after a solid few hours of working a case...I doubt he'd take his kid anywhere just for the hell of it..just to put a smile on the kids face, he's all work and no play, too damn serious for my liking. We slide into the seats of our usual booth, and George, the owner, takes our order. Smiling as he scribbles in the order pad before heading towards the kitchen.

It was a good fight, got a bit hairy there for awhile, but we bagged the bad guys and saved the day..or night as it is now. The kid looks tired, but he's happy, he's humming quietly to himself and tapping his foot in time to the beat. He's a great kid, always gives one hundred and ten percent in a fight..he's got a deadly aim and he's developing a killer left hook, he's even better to have beside me in a tussle then a lot of adults I know. I have to give Bats credit there too..he's got that boy of his trained to perfection, maybe even more than I've trained Speedy, but then he's had the kid longer than I've had mine.

I catch the boy's eye for a minute and ask him how his face is, and he smiles that cocky grin of his and turns his head a little so I can see the bruise that's forming. He's gonna have one hell of a shiner by the time morning roll's around. He's still grinning at me, he knows I'll let him skip school tomorrow...little shit knows just how to make me feel guilty. I knew I shoulda went after that thug myself. Dinah's gonna kill me when she see's that, still the kid won't learn to duck if he doesn't get clouted every now and then...it's a learning experience, that's what it is..he's still learning, at least that's what I'll tell Dinah anyway.

I reach across the table, knocking his cap off, and ruffling his hair, telling him he did a good job tonight, he smirks a little and pulls away, patting his hair back into place and looking a little embarrassed at the praise...but I know he likes it, even though he pretends he doesn't, a little praise goes a long way with this kid, and the boy sure as heck earned it tonight. That's one thing I noticed Bats doesn't do with his kid, never tells the him he does a good job, at least not that I've ever heard anyway, Bats needs a lesson or two in the parenting department I think.

Sometimes I wonder if I'm pushing him too hard...he's only just turned fourteen and already taking guys on that are twice his age and three times his size. But I just hafta take one look at that grin, and I can see he loves it, the kid just lives for it. Yeah I can be hard on him in training, but you hafta to be tough in this business, being soft won't get him nowhere but dead..and I'd never be able to live with myself if that happened, 'sides we have some good times together..great times that make up for the hard work..

Hell, he's got it better than most kids his age, he's doing what he loves, he's healthy and happy, not like some kids you see roaming the streets and getting into strife, they don't have a purpose in life. They'll end up living in the gutters because no one's watching their backs. I'll never have to worry about that, this kid doesn't have a care in the world, he's smart and focused...got everything he needs in life, guess he's one of the lucky one's, some kids don't get it so good.

He looks up at me again and grins, asking me when we're going after the rest of the gang we just busted up..he's dog tired, his eye's getting blacker by the minute, and he's still willing to crack more heads, I can't help but laugh...then again, maybe _I'm _the lucky one, life sure as hell would'a been a whole lot more boring without this kid around.

end


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Arrow's Reflections- Why?**

**Summary: Part of a series of ficlets/drabbles I'm attempting to write..all will be based on Ollie's thoughts, and they'll all be set at different times in his life.(There will be no order to them). _This one is set after Ollie kicks Roy out.  
_Rating: PG**

**DC owns all characters**.

Where the hell did I go wrong? I thought the kid was better than that? I still can't believe it...I don't wanna believe it. Walking in on him like that...it was a hell of a shock. My minds still reeling over the discovery of it, I can feel myself shaking and I can't seem to stop it.

God I feel sick to my stomach just thinking about it. I taught the kid was better than that..I was damn sure of it. He _knows _better, he see's shit like that happening everyday on the streets..Hell he spends half his life fighting to stop it..and _what _does he do? He _throws _it all away, everything he knows, everything he's been taught, all the time I've put into training him..he _throws _it all away.

The image is still so clear in my mind, no matter what I do I can't shake it, the thought of it makes my blood run cold. I look over to where he was sitting when I found him..the tables still upturned on the floor and his...the poison he was about to pump into his veins is still laying against the wall..the syringe he held in his hand seems to be taunting me. I squeeze my eyes shut trying to block out the sight of it..it doesn't help because now all I can see is the image of his face in my mind.

He looked so damn miserable..so lost. Did _I _put that look on his face? Did _I _let this happen?... **_No_**.. this _wasn't _my fault, I taught the kid to hang tough, to be strong, this was _his _choice, his _choice_ to throw his life away. He's _sixteen _for gods sake..he's old enough to look after himself, old enough to keep his nose clean and stay outta trouble.

Maybe I was too hard on him? Maybe I should go after him? Nah..that wouldn't do either of us any good, I'm still to damn riled to be anywhere near him..he got himself into this mess he's gonna hafta get himself out of it. Dammit, I can't believe this is happening to me... What happened to the kid I knew, the one with the cocky grin, the kid that could never shut up..the boy with the infectious laugh? I haven't heard that laugh for a long, long time, but then again I haven't been around much lately, I've been busy..He knows I had ta work, he knows I trusted him to do the right thing while I was gone.

I don't know what the hell to _do_..I don't know what to _feel_. Anger? Betrayal? Hurt?..Sick to my god damn stomach? I guess I feel all of that and more..I'll never be able to look at that boy again without feeling some of those things. _Shit_...what the hell am I gonna do? How could this have happened?...Where the hell did I go wrong?

end


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Arrow's Reflections- It Takes a Real Man.**

**Summary: Part of a series of ficlets/drabbles I'm attempting to write..all will be based on Ollie's thoughts, and they'll all be set at different times in his life.(There will be no order to them). _This is another..Ollie/Roy..little bit of Lian..just a bit of rubbish really..  
_Rating: PG**

**DC owns all characters**.

There are some things in life that man wasn't meant to endure..childbirth is one..and this, this is another. I've been at it for ages, but no matter how hard I try, I just can't seem to get it right. I hafta do it though..there's just no way I can fail, there's too much at stake not to succeed...my reputation, my pride...my standing as a man in front of my son.

I briefly consider asking for help, but that wouldn't work, it would only make things worse. I'd be admitting defeat, admitting he's stronger than me and he'd never let me live it down. **_No_**..I said I would do it, and I _will_..no matter what happens I'll do it, 'cause anything he can do, I can too.

Roy's been through this thousands of times, and I don't ever hear him complaining. I taught that boy almost everything he knows...except this of course, and there _is _nothing he can do that I can't do _just _as well, if not better.

My fingers are aching, the knuckles burning with fatigue, the muscles begining to cramp, they aren't meant to hold these positions for long, I don't know how much longer I can keep it up, a man's hands weren't meant to endure this kinda torture...and it is torture, physical and mental. How the _hell _can that boy go through this over and over again. I hafta admit the kid is tougher than he looks, it takes a big man to be able to pull stuff like this off.

I shouldn't have told him I'd do it..at the time I thought it would be easy..I thought _he _was getting the worse end of the stick. The deal was he took over my patrol for the night, I let him sleep in and I take care of this for him. I thought I was getting the _easy _job, never again. I shoulda never put myself in this position..what the hell was I _thinking?_ I'll _never _make this mistake again. "Damn it!" the words slip out before I realize it, and I instantly wish I could take them back.

She turns to me and stares..her hands on her hips, giving me _that _look. The look she gives him when he cuss's out loud by mistake..now I know what _he _feels like, how can one little five year old make you feel like pond scum with just a glance? She's lecturing me about "bad words" now. But that's not the worst of it, the _worst _part is she's moved again, and I've failed...failed miserably. I have no choice but to admit defeat. "Kiddo..can we just brush it out again and leave the braids for your father?" I ask..relieved when she nods eagerly.

end


	5. Chapter 5

**Title- Arrow's Reflections- Look beyond the Small things  
Summary-** Ollie's had a rough week, he's feeling a little annoyed**.  
Characters-** Ollie and family  
**DC owns all characters  
Prompt- List 2-36** Lucky (50 prompts Challenge)

They think I don't know what's happening, like I don't know _exactly _what's going on. Roy's talking, his voice loud and animated, I can't quite catch everything he's saying, but I know its about something from times past. Mia's listening intently, giving a girlish giggle occasionally..and Connor..I would have expected better from Connor..but he's there listening as well, smiling that sheepish smile he gets when he's finding something amusing.

This will come back at me later, Mia's gonna make sure she rubs whatever it is he's telling her in as much as she can, she always does after we all get together like this.

Dinners almost cooked, I try to ignore the laughter coming from the living room as I help my little princess pack away her crayons so we can set the table. It's nice having these family meals, but I could sure kick Roy's ass when he recounts past adventures like this..seems I always end up looking like a fool.

I walk to the doorway and lean against the door frame watching them for a moment. Connor's sitting crossed legged on the floor, looking up at Roy intently..his calm smile broken only by occasional chuckles as he listens. Mia's a little more vocal, bursting into peals of girlish laughter and reaching across from the sofa shes sitting on to give Roy a push on the knee with her foot, loving whatever story he's recounting..I try to push down the flutter of annoyance I feel, I know it's harmless fun..but it's harmless fun at _my _expense, and after a difficult week I know I'm feeling more peeved than I normally would.

Roy of course is reveling in the attention, loving that he has them so sucked into the story..He see's me watching and looks my way, Connor and Mia follow his glance, and Connor looks down at the floor and grins..Mia just bursts into more laughter. Roy mouth's the word "What?" and tries to look innocent but fails miserably when she shoves him again..he joins in the laughter, and the baby girl pushes past me to run over to her father, scrambling up into his lap and giggling at the joke she knows nothing of.

Four happy faces turn my way...everyone important in my life..well almost everyone. I feel a twinge of hurt grip my heart at the thought of my Pretty Bird..my family is not quite complete without her and I know I can never be forgiven for past transgressions..I've lost part of my heart right there. I study Roy's face for a moment, then my gaze drifts to Connor..I'm lucky to still have them in my life..damned lucky. I suddenly realize that their smiles have faded as they watch me..waiting for my reaction. Roy clears his throat softly and gets that look..the one he gets if he's not quite sure if he's done something I don't like, and suddenly it's clear to me.

I grin back..so what if some embarrassing past blunder of mine has been revealed..their smiles will make Mia's teasing all worthwhile, I wave dismissively and turn back towards the kitchen, all annoyance forgotten. If I end up looking like a fool...well it's not as if _that _hasn't happened before, and this is a good kind of foolish..the kind that brings laughter into my home..the kind that draws my family together, not rips it apart, besides I have a tale or two about my boy Speedy that comes to mind..and those are stories that are just _begging _to be told.

end


	6. Chapter 6

**Title**- Sounds of Laughter (Part of the Arrows Reflections series)  
**Summary**- Arrow family fluff. Told from Ollie's point of veiw. Note- The Arrows are written as very much family in this, hence I have reverted back to Lian's previous canon title of 'Gran'pa Ollie' for Ollie even though in current canon she now calls him 'Uncle Ollie'  
**DC owns all characters.**  
**Rated PG**

There's laughter in my house. It's a musical sound that echo's down the corridor and fills the rooms with joy. It's a sound that makes me feel everything is perfect in my world.

"_Get it daddy. Get it_!"

I can't help but grin at my little granddaughter's high pitched shriek of encouragement--of course she backs her father all the way. After all, in her gorgeous big brown eyes her dad is perfection--the type of father I wished I had been.

"No Way! That's cheating!"

It isn't, of course. It's not in Connor's nature to cheat and he has Roy pinned fair and square. I shake my head and can't help but chuckle as I lean against the door frame watching. Perhaps I should tell the boys to tone it down--take this impromptu wrestling match out of the living room and downstairs to the mats, but the laughter that warms the atmosphere is worth the danger the struggle poses to the furniture.

"It's mine now!"

Mia's in on the game, she snatches the remote control Roy has been struggling to hold out of Connor's reach. I should have known she wouldn't stay back from the fray for long, she's not one to resist a challenge. I find myself laughing at the youthful exuberance of my brood. I may be too old to be roped into hi-jinks like this anymore, but I'm not too old to enjoy watching the game--to love seeing my kids have fun.

"_YAAAY! Go Aunt Mia_!"

It's amazing how quickly the little princess's loyalties change--it's that 'girls stick together' thing Dinah's taught her. She leapt onto Connor's back as he moved and he can't give chase with the little monkey clinging to him like that--god damn but that baby girl is a delight!

Roy's on his feet now, he leaps the sofa and races towards Mia. She shrieks and runs in the other direction and almost slips on the living room rug as Connor--with Lian still clinging to his back giggling--steps in front of her.

She's quick. She spins around and darts under Roy's arm--he's left snatching at thin air and I can't seem to stop myself joining in the laughter.

I'm not at all sure why the remote control has become such a prized possession but its so damn good to see them happy that I'm not going to ruin the moment by trying to figure out if there actually _is _a reason--other then the fact that they're having a ton of fun.

Mia freezes and drops to a defensive stance as she faces her 'brother'. Roy's mirroring her position and they're both grinning like fools. I feel warm emotion well up from deep in my soul as I see their eyes sparkling with pure joy of life. The feeling almost brings tears to my eyes and I know I'm getting too darned soft in my old age.

Connors given up now, he's intent on jogging around in circles, chuckling to himself as he gives my little princess a bouncy piggy back ride that has her shrieking even louder with hysterical laughter. It's good to see him relax like this, he's normally far too serious for a kid his age.

Suddenly Mia turns and races towards me with Roy in hot pursuit. She's cackling with delight as she reaches me and I'm pushed forward as she ducks behind me to hide, "_Okay, Okay_…" I don't get the chance to say another word--she's shoved the remote in my hand and Roy's stopped chasing her. He's eyeing me with that 'up to no good' look he gets just before he either gets himself--or someone else into trouble.

"Hand it over old man!"

I ignore his demand and focus on the intense green eyes that have locked on my own. He's just waiting for me to move--one twitch and he'll pounce. I'm grinning as I square off with him. "_Make me_!"--and that's his queue to move.

"_YAAAY! Go Gran'pa Ollie!_" The baby girl shrieks as I sidestep my son's tackle.

Maybe I'm not too old to join in after all.

_end_


End file.
